captain_americafandomcom-20200213-history
Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Captain America: The Winter Soldier (also known as Captain America 2) is a 2014 American superhero film featuring the Marvel Comics character Captain America, produced by Marvel Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is intended to be the sequel to 2011's Captain America: The First Avenger and the ninth installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Anthony and Joe Russo directed the screenplay, written by Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely, which stars Chris Evans, Scarlett Johansson, Sebastian Stan, Anthony Mackie, Cobie Smulders, Frank Grillo, Georges St-Pierre, Samuel L. Jackson, and Robert Redford. In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Captain America and the Black Widow join forces to stop a covert enemy that is hiding in Washington D.C. Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely, who wrote Captain America: The First Avenger, stated before that film's release that they were working on a sequel and in June 2012, Anthony and Joe Russo entered negotiations to direct. The following month, casting of the supporting roles began with the additions of Anthony Mackie and Sebastian Stan. Principal photography commenced in April 2013 in Los Angeles, California with filming scheduled to continue in Cleveland, Ohio and Washington, D.C. Captain America: The Winter Soldier is scheduled to be released on April 4, 2014 in 2D and 3D. Plot Two years after the events of The Avengers, Steve Rogers lives in Washington, D.C., continues to work for the espionage agency S.H.I.E.L.D., and struggles to adapt to contemporary society. After meeting and befriending former Pararescue war veteran and PTSD counselor Sam Wilson on a morning jog, Rogers is called to help save a S.H.I.E.L.D. vessel from Algerian pirates led by Georges Batroc. Aboard, he discovers fellow agent Natasha Romanoff extracting data from the ship's computers, something Rogers was not briefed on. At S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, Nick Fury introduces Rogers to Project Insight; three Helicarriers linked to spy satellites and designed to preemptively eliminate threats. Due to heightened encryption, Fury is unable to access the data Romanoff recovered. On his way to rendezvous with Maria Hill, he is ambushed by assailants disguised as police officers, led by a mysterious assassin called the Winter Soldier. Fury escapes, sneaks into Rogers' apartment, and informs Rogers that S.H.I.E.L.D. has been compromised. After Fury hands Rogers the USB flash drive with the data from the ship, he is gunned down by the Winter Soldier. Rogers gives chase, and his neighbor reveals herself as S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Agent 13. Fury appears to die in surgery, and Hill recovers the body. The next day, Rogers is summoned by senior S.H.I.E.L.D. official Alexander Pierce. When Rogers withholds Fury's information, Pierce brands him a fugitive. Hunted by the agency, Rogers meets with Romanoff. Using data in the flash drive they discover an old S.H.I.E.L.D. underground base in New Jersey. There, they activate a supercomputer containing the preserved consciousness of Arnim Zola, who reveals that since S.H.I.E.L.D. was founded after World War II, HYDRA secretly operated within its ranks, sowing chaos across the world in the hope that humanity would willingly surrender its freedom in exchange for safety. Rogers and Romanoff narrowly escape death when a S.H.I.E.L.D. missile destroys the bunker. They enlist the help of Wilson, and acquire his old "Falcon" winged-flight exoskeleton. After deducing that senior S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Jasper Sitwell is with HYDRA, they interrogate him until he reveals Zola developed a data-mining algorithm that can identify individuals who might become future opponents to HYDRA's plans. The new helicarriers will sweep the country, eliminating these individuals with their satellite-guided guns. En route to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, they are ambushed by the Winter Soldier. In the fight, Winter Soldier loses his mask and Rogers recognizes him as Bucky, his old World War II comrade. They are captured by S.H.I.E.L.D. but are rescued by a disguised Hill. She leads them to a hideout where they discover Fury is alive and planning a mission to prevent Pierce from launching Project Insight by replacing a chip within each Helicarrier to override their satellite control. After members of the World Security Council arrive for the Helicarriers' launch, Pierce holds them hostage and reveals HYDRA's true motives. Rogers and Wilson storm two Helicarriers and replace the controllers, but the Winter Soldier destroys Wilson's suit and confronts Rogers at the third. They fight, with Rogers trying to revive Bucky's memories. Meanwhile, Fury and Romanoff confront Pierce and force him to unlock access to S.H.I.E.L.D's database so Romanoff can expose HYDRA's motives to the public by leaking classified information. After a brief conflict, Fury shoots Pierce dead. Aboard the third Helicarrier, a wounded Rogers replaces the final controller, allowing Hill to override the satellite operation and have all three vessels destroy one another. The Helicarrier carrying Rogers and the Winter Soldier crashes into the side of the Triskelion, where Wilson battles compromised agent Rumlow, who had earlier tried to capture Rogers. Rogers falls off the vessel into the river. Slowly remembering his past, the Winter Soldier pulls Rogers from the water before disappearing. With S.H.I.E.L.D. in disarray, Fury destroys the last traces of his identity before heading to Europe in pursuit of HYDRA's remaining cells under the cover of his apparent death. Romanoff appears before a Senate subcommittee and later gives Rogers a dossier on the Winter Soldier program. Both Rogers and Wilson decide to track down the Winter Soldier. A mid-credits scene takes place in a HYDRA lab, where Baron von Strucker is keeping Loki's scepter and two prisoners: one with superhuman speed, the other with telekinetic powers. In a post-credits scene, the Winter Soldier visits the Captain America exhibit at the Smithsonian Institution to learn of his past. Cast * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers / Captain America * Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow * Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes / Winter Soldier * Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson / Falcon * Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill * Frank Grillo as Brock Rumlow * Emily VanCamp as Sharon Carter / Agent 13 * Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter * Robert Redford as Alexander Pierce * Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury Additionally, Toby Jones, Maximiliano Hernández, and Garry Shandling reprise their roles from previous MCU films as Arnim Zola, Jasper Sitwell, and Senator Stern, respectively. Georges St-Pierre plays Georges Batroc, a mercenary and a master of the French form of kickboxing known as savate. Callan Mulvey was cast as Jack Rollins, a member of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s S.T.R.I.K.E. unit. Chin Han, Jenny Agutter (who previously appeared in The Avengers), Alan Dale, and Bernard White appear as members of the World Security Council, Danny Pudi has a small role as a S.H.I.E.L.D. technician and Gary Sinise voices the narrator of a Captain America-themed Smithsonian Institution exhibit. Stan Lee cameos as a security guard there, and Winter Soldier creator Ed Brubaker makes a cameo as a scientist working on the Winter Soldier. Co-director Joe Russo cameos as a doctor, and Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely cameo as two S.H.I.E.L.D. interrogators. Thomas Kretschmann, Elizabeth Olsen, and Aaron Taylor-Johnson appear, uncredited, as Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, the Scarlet Witch, and Quicksilver, respectively, in the mid-credits scene. Production Development Screenwriters Christopher Markus and Stephen McFeely said in April 2011 that they had begun writing a sequel for Marvel Studios. In a June 2011 interview, McFeely said, "The story will likely be in the present day. We're experimenting with flashback elements for more period World War II stuff. I can't say much more than that but we made it baggy enough to refer to more stories in the past". McFeely later explained that the first few months of writing were a back and forth process with Marvel, but that after an outline was finished later that year, the story didn't change much. In September 2011, Chris Evans said that a sequel may not be released until 2014. In January 2012, Neal McDonough, who played Dum Dum Dugan in Captain America: The First Avenger, mentioned that a sequel would likely be filmed after the completion of Thor: The Dark World, which would likely be before the end of 2012. In March 2012, it was reported that Marvel whittled down a field of ten potential directors to three candidates; George Nolfi (The Adjustment Bureau), F. Gary Gray (The Italian Job), and brothers Anthony and Joseph Russo (Community) to helm the sequel. Walt Disney Studios announced the planned release of the sequel to Captain America: The First Avenger on April 4, 2014. Disney stated, "The second installment will pick-up where … The Avengers leaves off, as Steve Rogers continues his affiliation with Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. and struggles to embrace his role in the modern world." Later in April, it was reported that F. Gary Gray withdrew his name from consideration, choosing instead to direct the N.W.A. biopic Straight Outta Compton for New Line Cinema. Pre-production In June 2012, the Russo brothers entered negotiations to direct the sequel. It was also reported that Samuel L. Jackson would return as S.H.I.E.L.D. leader Nick Fury. At the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con International, it was announced that the official title for the sequel is Captain America: The Winter Soldier. In July 2012, Anthony Mackie entered negotiations to star as Falcon alongside Chris Evans in the sequel. Sebastian Stan was also reported to be reprising his role as James Barnes. In August 2012, the New York Post reported that Anna Kendrick, Felicity Jones, and Imogen Poots were front-runners for a leading role in the film. In September 2012, Chris Evans stated that filming would begin in March 2013. Evans also stated that Rogers' adjustment to the modern world, which was originally set to be included in The Avengers, would be better suited for Captain America: The Winter Soldier. At the end of the month, The Greater Cleveland Film Commission announced that Captain America: The Winter Soldier would film in Cleveland after the production was approved for a $9.5 million tax credit. It was also reported that portions of the film would be shot in California and Washington, D.C. In October, Deadline.com reported that Emilia Clarke, Jessica Brown Findlay, Teresa Palmer, Imogen Poots, and Alison Brie were being considered for Rogers' love interest in the film. It was also reported that Scarlett Johansson would be reprising her role as Black Widow in the film. A later report indicated that Mary Elizabeth Winstead was in the running for the female lead, and that Nikolaj Coster Waldau and Josh Holloway were being considered for roles in the film. However Winstead later said, "...that was kind of a rumor that I don't know where it came from". In late October, Frank Grillo was reported to be testing for the role of the villain Crossbones in the film. By the end of the month, Grillo closed a deal to portray the character and Cobie Smulders signed on to reprise her role as Maria Hill from The Avengers. In January 2013, Hayley Atwell, who played Peggy Carter in Captain America: The First Avenger, said that she would not appear in the sequel. However Stanley Tucci, who played Dr. Abraham Erskine in the previous film, later said that Atwell would reappear in a flashback scene. Also in January, Marvel Studios announced that the film is to be released in 3D, and Anthony Mackie said filming would begin on April 1, 2013. Later that month, Toby Jones, who portrayed Arnim Zola in the first film, said that he would reprise the role in the sequel. At the end of the month, it was reported that stages were being built for a shoot at Raleigh Manhattan Beach Studios in Los Angeles. In February 2013, Emily VanCamp entered negotiations to play the female lead in the film. Later in the same month, producer Kevin Feige described the film as a political thriller. In March, Deadline.com reported that Maximiliano Hernández would reprise his role as S.H.I.E.L.D. agent Jasper Sitwell from Thor and The Avengers. A day later, the same site reported that Robert Redford was in talks to join the cast, as a high-ranking member of S.H.I.E.L.D. Redford confirmed that he would be appearing in the film, saying that he was interested in doing the film because it was different from his usual work. Toward the end of March, it was reported that UFC fighter Georges St-Pierre was cast as Batroc the Leaper in the film. Filming Principal photography began on April 1, 2013, at the Raleigh Manhattan Beach Studios in Los Angeles, under the working title Freezer Burn. In early May, Dominic Cooper confirmed he would return as Howard Stark. On May 14, 2013, production moved to Washington, D.C. with filming taking place at the National Mall and the Theodore Roosevelt Bridge. The following day, Garry Shandling was spotted on set reprising his Iron Man 2 role of Senator Stern. Other filming locations in Washington, D.C. included the Willard Hotel and Dupont Circle. Filming in Cleveland began on May 17 and was scheduled to last until mid-June with locations scheduled on the West Shoreway, the Southerly Wastewater Treatment Plant in Cuyahoga Heights and the Lakeview Cemetery Dam. Cleveland was chosen as a stand-in for Washington, D.C. The city's East 6th Street doubled as 7th and D Streets in Southwest D.C. Filming also took place next to the Federal Reserve Bank of Cleveland, at the Cleveland Public Library, Cleveland State University and outside the Cleveland Arcade. Principal photography ended on June 27. Post-production According to Anthony Mackie, the Russo brothers relied on minimal use of computer-generated imagery. "The Russos, what they did that was so great was, they wanted to stay with live action, which is a dying art form," Mackie said. "If they can build it, they built it. If we could do it, we did it. They wanted to do as little CGI as possible. That's why the movie looks so great." Nevertheless, five special effects companies are involved in creating the visual effects of the film, including Industrial Light & Magic and Scanline VFX. Home media Captain America: The Winter Soldier will be released on Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D and DVD on September 9, 2014. The three-disc set includes the film on Blu-ray in high-definition 3D and in high definition 2D, as well as on standard definition DVD with a digital copy. The two-disc Blu-ray/DVD combo pack includes a high-definition presentation of the film and a standard-definition presentation with a digital copy. Both sets include over an hour of bonus material. Music In June 2013, Henry Jackman announced that he will compose the film's score. Marketing In July 2013, Marvel Studios released a teaser poster depicting a damaged and discolored Captain America shield. The Los Angeles Times said, "the image suggests that America might see some serious battle in the sequel" while Rolling Stone said, "the image hints at darker themes in the sequel". Later that month, Marvel Studios head and producer Kevin Feige, directors Joe and Anthony Russo, and cast members Chris Evans, Scarlett Johansson, Samuel L. Jackson, Sebastian Stan, Anthony Mackie, Cobie Smulders, Emily VanCamp, and Frank Grillo held a panel at 2013 San Diego Comic-Con International and presented footage from the film. In addition, Marvel had booths depicting a Smithsonian-type exhibit showing Captain America and the Howling Commandos from Captain America: The First Avenger. At the end of the month, audiences were shown a glimpse of the film along with some of Marvel's other Phase 2 slate of films at Disney XD's Disney Fandom event. In August 2013, Kevin Feige, Chris Evans, Sebastian Stan and Anthony Mackie presented a clip of the film at Disney's D23 Expo. In September 2013, it was reported that Marvel would once again partner with Harley-Davidson, continuing their relationship from Captain America: The First Avenger, with Captain America riding the company's Softail Breakout motorcycle in the film. In October 2013, Marvel released the first trailer for Captain America: The Winter Soldier. The Hollywood Reporter said, "it looks like it'll live up to the 'political thriller' that's been promised for months now." The Los Angeles Times said, "the trailer runs 2½ minutes and teases plenty of action, conspiracy and clever banter between Captain America and his S.H.I.E.L.D. colleagues, with a smattering of the previously released Comic-Con International and D23 footage." The Los Angeles Times also noted that the day before the release of the trailer, the studio released "a teaser for a trailer." Five minutes of the film was screened in front of the 3D version of Thor: The Dark World. In a November 2013 interview with TV Guide, Jed Whedon, the co-creator of the television series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., stated that there are plans to reference events from the film into the show. "Nick Fury is in [Captain America: The Winter Soldier], and S.H.I.E.L.D. makes an appearance, so we will definitely try to tee-up some stuff and probably play a little bit of the fallout from that film," said Whedon. In January 2014, Disney announced that in honor of the film, Captain America will be making appearances at Disneyland starting in Spring 2014. The first televised advertisement for Captain America: The Winter Soldier is scheduled to air during Super Bowl XLVIII. Disney paid over $4 million per 30-second spot. Also in January, Marvel Comics released a prelude digital comic titled, Marvel's Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic, written by Peter David, with art by Rock-He Kim. The comic introduces a mysterious weapon called the "Zodiac," which has fallen into the enemies hands. Sequel In January 2014, Variety reported that both Anthony and Joe Russo would return to direct a third installment, with Chris Evans returning as Captain America and Kevin Fiege producing. The re-hiring of the directors, three months before the release of Captain America: The Winter Soldier, came as a result from impressive test screenings with Marvel executives. Trivia *Disney stated, "second installment will pick-up where The Avengers leaves off, as Steve Rogers continues his affiliation with Nick Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. and struggles to embrace his role in the modern world." *In July 2012, Anthony Mackie entered negotiations to star as the Falcon alongside Chris Evans, while Sebastian Stan was also reported to be reprising his role as James "Bucky" Barnes. *Anna Kendrick, Felicity Jones, Imogen Poots, Teresa Palmer, Alison Brie, Emilia Clarke and Jessica Brown Findlay were considered to play the female lead but ultimately Emily VanCamp was cast as the female lead who is believed to be Sharon Carter. Jones would later be cast in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. Jessica Brown Findlay later appeared in "Iron Man 3" as the film used footage of her from "Downton Abbey". *At the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con International, it was announced that the official title for the sequel will be Captain America: The Winter Soldier. *In September 2012, Chris Evans stated that filming would begin in March 2013. Evans also stated that Rogers' adjustment to the modern world, which was originally set to be included in The Avengers, would be better suited for Captain America: The Winter Soldier. *The working title for on-set will be "Freezer Burn." *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Kevin Durand and Josh Holloway screen tested for the lead villain role. *In February 2013, Emily VanCamp entered negotiations to play the female lead in the film. Later in the same month, producer Kevin Feige described the film as a political thriller. *In January 2013, Hayley Atwell, who played Peggy Carter in Captain America: The First Avenger, said that she will not appear in the sequel. However 'Stanley Tucci', who played Dr. Abraham Erskine in the previous film, later said that Atwell will reappear in a flashback scene. He also stated that he, as Erskine, will not be making an appearance. *Ed Brubaker was as surprised as the fans were when Marvel announced the title of 2014's Captain America sequel, "Captain America: The Winter Soldier," which directly references Brubaker's work on the title and his biggest contribution to the Marvel Universe - the return of Bucky Barnes as the Winter Soldier. "It's definitely out of my hands," Brubaker says, laughing. "But no, I got to go out to Marvel Studios a couple months ago and read one of the later drafts of the script. I went out to dinner with directors Joe and Anthony Russo and talked about the project and gave them feedback on what I liked or didn't like or what parts didn't work. I mean, the script I read was fricking fantastic. It was the best Marvel movie." *Marks the fourth time Chris Evans and Scarlett Johansson have worked together, both starring in "The Perfect Score", "The Nanny Diaries" and "The Avengers" prior to filming. *Unlike the other films in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, "The Winter Soldier" minimizes the use of visual effects as much as possible. Anthony Mackie, elaborated: "The Russos, what they did that was so great was, they wanted to stay with live action, which is a dying art form...If they could build it, they built it. If we could do it, we did it. They wanted to do as little CGI as possible. That's why the movie looks so great." *According to 'Chris Evans' Steve Rogers continues his adjustment to the modern world, which began in The Avengers: "It's not so much about his shock with technology... It's more about the societal differences. He's gone from the 1940s to today; he comes from a world where people were a little more trusting, the threats not as deep. Now, it's harder to tell who's right and wrong. Actions you take to protect people from threats could compromise liberties and privacy. That's tough for Steve to swallow." *Anthony Mackie was unhappy with the modern take on his costume as Falcon. He wanted the red spandex look from the comics. *Marks the fourth time Chris Evans and Scarlett Johansson have worked together, both starring in The Perfect Score, The Nanny Diaries and The Avengers prior to filming. *To prepare for the role of the Winter Solder, 'Sebastian Stan' went through five months of physical training and historical research: "I dove into the whole Cold War history: I looked at the KGB. I looked at all kinds of spy movies, and all kinds of documentaries about that time, and what it was about. I grabbed anything from that time period and anything about brainwashing." *Robert Redford was cast in part as a homage to his roles in 1970s thrillers like Three Days of the Condor. *Kevin Feige described the film as "a 1970s political thriller masquerading as a big superhero movie. *Georges St-Pierre, who plays Batroc the Leaper, is a UFC welterweight champion. *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Kevin Durand and Josh Holloway screen-tested for the role of the Winter Soldier. *The Winter Soldier (Bucky Barnes) is able to match Captain America (Steve Rogers) move by move, even to the point of catching Rogers' shield. This foreshadows Barnes taking over as Captain America (which happened in the comics). *Alexander Pierce is based on his appearance in the Marvel Comics (a SHIELD agent), but incorporates Aleksander Lukin (an agent under the Winter Soldier, possessed by Arnim Zola in the film when it was the Red Skull in the comics) *Samuel L. Jackson describes Nick Fury as facing a crisis: "Almost everything that comes out of Nick Fury's mouth is a lie in some sense. He has to ask if he is even lying to himself?" Videos Marvel's Captain America The Winter Soldier - 10 Teaser-0|Teaser Marvel's Captain America The Winter Soldier - Trailer 1 (OFFICIAL)-0|Trailer 1 Marvel's Captain America The Winter Soldier - Big Game Teaser|Super Bowl Teaser Marvel's Captain America The Winter Soldier - Trailer 2 (OFFICIAL)-0|Trailer 2 Captain America The Winter Soldier Trailer 2 UK & Ireland -- Official Marvel HD|International Trailer. Marvel's Captain America The Winter Soldier - TV Spot 1-0|Tv Spot 1 Marvel's Captain America The Winter Soldier - TV Spot 2-0|Tv Spot 2 Marvel's Captain America The Winter Soldier - TV Spot 3-0|Tv Spot 3 Marvel's Captain America The Winter Soldier - Featurette 1-0|Featurette: Conspiracy clips Marvel's Captain America The Winter Soldier - Clip 1|Clip 1 Gallery Captain_America_The_Winter_Soldier_Teaser_poster.jpg Captain_America_The_Winter_Soldier_Teaser_poster_2.jpg Captain-america-winter-soldier-1-.jpg CA TWS SR Poster.jpg Captain_America-The_Winter_soldier-poster.jpg Falcon TWS Poster.jpg Captain_Rogers_poster.jpg CaptainAmerica-Poster.jpg BlackWidow-Poster.jpg NickFury-Poster.jpg CATWS-Sharon_Carter-Agent13.jpg AlexanderPierce-Poster.jpg Captain americaTWSart.jpg CaptainAmerica-TheWinterSoldierposter1.jpg Captamerica-CATWS.jpg CaptainRogers-CATWS.jpg Captain-Steve-Rogers-CATWS_textless.jpg CATWS-Winter_Soldier_Textless.jpg Alexanderpierce-CATWS.jpg BlackWidow-CATWS.jpg TheFalcon-CATWS.jpg NickFury-CATWS.jpg Agent_Carter13.jpg CATWS-Domestic-poster.jpg CATWS-internationalposter.jpg CapIMAX-textless_art.jpg CATWS IMAX Poster.jpg Red_Captain_CATWSart.jpg Red_Widow_CATWSart.jpg Redstar ws-CATWS art.jpg Red_falcon_CATWSart.jpg Red_S.H.I.E.L.D._CATWSart.jpg Red_Eagle_CATWSart.jpg Retro-CaptainAmerica-TWSposter.jpg CaptainAmerica-TWS-Blu-ray.jpg CaptainAmerica-TWS-3D Bluray combo.jpg Trouble Man TWS.jpg Cap vs WS Concept art.jpg Stan Lee TWS.jpg Helicarrier-Captain-America-Winter-Soldier.jpg London Premiere Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_001.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_002.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_003.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_004.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_005.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_006.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_007.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_008.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_009.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_010.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_011.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_012.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_013.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_014.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_015.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_016.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_017.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_018.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_019.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_020.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_021.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_022.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_023.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_024.jpg Captain-America_The-Winter-Soldier_London-Premiere_025.jpg External links * Official website Category:Films